What Would You Say? Time x Reader
by Meg the small Bean
Summary: [Time x Reader] You meet Time and he's come to love you. He knows you have little time left and wants to keep you safe by making you stay in his castle with him so he can protect you. But you have a reason to leave. (Notes: Reader is gender neutral, story contains mention of death)


An excerpt of a story I'll probably never write.

 **((Author Notes: You are a civilian of Wonderland that visits Time now and then, and eventually he comes to care for you. One day he can tell your life is coming to an end by looking at the pocket watch that represents your life, and he tries to stop you from leaving his castle so he can protect you.))**

Time suddenly crushed you to his chest and startling you as he did so, "Time?"

"Please don't go," He held you close, hand on the back of your head, listening to your soft breathing and the quiet ticking all around you both, coming from the pocket watches that littered the room.

"Why? But I-" You started but Time cut you off.

"Outside, don't go outside, I can't…I can't…protect you…" The feeling of your demise filled him again.

You frowned, and went to say something to comfort him but changed your mind and decided on just holding onto him. The two of you sat there for a good while, just holding each other before you closed your eyes and smiled, "What would you say…if I told you…that I needed to leave at some point?"

"I would tell you that you didn't have to because I have everything you could ever need right here," Time responded into your hair.

You looked down and let out a quiet, "And what would you say if I told you…that I had to leave because I was in love with someone?"

You felt his hands loosen their grip on your arms, "You're in love with someone…?"

"I am, yes. I have been for some time now. And I have to leave here _ **because**_ I'm in love with them," You answered and took a slow step back from Time.

He stared down at you, a tear dripping down his cheek just as he spoke, "I would say that you should be with the one you love…"

"But what if that was what I was trying to avoid? What if I told you that the love I felt was so consuming that the moment I was away from them I felt like I was suffocating? What if I told you that the reason I needed to leave was because I know that if I didn't leave now then I knew I never would be able to ever again? That I would be so in love that the thought of leaving them would rip my heart into pieces?" You blurted out as tears pooled in your eyes, "That even if I need to leave, every fibre of my being wants me so desperately to stay?"

"I…" Time's brow furrowed, mulling over everything the person in front of him just said.

"What if I told you that if I didn't leave right now, then I wouldn't be able to stop myself from doing something that I know I'll regret if I don't?" Tears now dripped down your face, " **What would you do if I asked you to give me one good reason to stay**? **What would you say**? **WHAT WOULD YOU SAY**?"

So much emotion burned inside of you and Time couldn't bear to see you that way and looked away from you. It was in that moment that you felt your heart shatter. He couldn't even look at you after your poured out all your feelings? He couldn't give you a reason to stay…

He heard the rapid footsteps leaving his castle. He looked back up to you and felt his chest ache as he watched your shaky form approach the door. Time had felt the pain in your voice and knew he shouldn't stop you but couldn't stop himself from speaking the words he knew he'd never be able to take back.

"I would say I love you."

He watched your form freeze just as you were about to pull the door shut behind you, your back facing him.

"I would say that I love everything that we've become and everything that we could be." Time said, standing tall and trying to be brave as best he could, "I would say that I would never be able to forgive myself if I let you walk out those doors without telling you that."

He watched your body tremble as you stood in the doorway. Your voice however, did not shake as they spoke, "You…" You sounded angry but you spun around to face him and he saw the smile on your face, cheeks still wet with tears as you laughed incredulously, "You love me?"

Time smiled weakly, "Ever since I first saw you."

You ran at him and he moved towards you just as quickly and hugged you close when you leapt into his arms. You looked up at him and smiled, "I love you too."

Then you pressed your lips against his and everything around you froze. It was as if time stood still. He would remember everything about this moment. From the way you felt in his arms, to the smell and feel of your skin. He would remember the way you clung to him with such passion, the way you tasted, and how much he loved you in that moment. He didn't want to let you go because he knew that he would never love anyway the way he loved you. Time ached to remember every second…every detail…

Because in the next moment a pocket watch clattered to the ground…

…and your heart stopped.


End file.
